Hawaii 50 Drabbles
by LiveLaughLoveFP
Summary: A series of short unrelated drabbles mostly about Steve and Danny. Read and review please!
1. Bet

Steve would have to admit that he never paid as much to attention to someone's hands until he met Danny. When they first met, he found it so irritating to have to try and block out what Danny happened to be gesturing too as he spoke. Now, if Danny doesn't move his hands, he can't understand what he's saying.

"Again, Danny, please. Use your hands."

"You complain when I do, you complain when I don't. Make up your mind," Danny grumbled, hands firmly fisted in his pockets.

"It's...just easier to understand now. It's part of your language."

One hand flashed into the air, "I have my own language? What, I don't speak English? Help me out here." The other hand emerged, joining it's brother, gesturing between the two men.

Steve hid his smile. Danny didn't notice, his voice continually rising, "Of all the things you could complain about, it's the way I communicate! I hate you; I hate you so much."

Steve allowed his grin to slip fully onto his face. Danny sighed, "How long did I last?"

Steve snickered, "30 minutes. Better than last time."

Danny grumbled under his breath, digging in his pocket, drawing out a $10 bill. He slapped it in Steve's hand, gritting his teeth when Steve responded, "Thanks Danno. Next time, remember, I'm always right."

**AN:** My first Hawaii 5-0 fic. I know it's short but please review. I own nothing!


	2. Sleeping on the couch

Danny knew very well what sleeping on the couch felt like. In the last year of his marriage, he found himself sleeping more on the couch and consequently, the floor, than a bed.

So as he bedded down on the couch in Steve's house, he couldn't help but be brought back to those unhappy days. Of course, just as he got used to sleeping on a bed again, Steve had to go and get himself stabbed. As a result, Danny was now sleeping on the couch.

Damned if he told his partner any of this. He didn't need the pity. Besides, if Steve started worrying about him, he'd never get any rest. Danny slipped into an uneasy sleep, one ear open for his partner's voice. The doctor told him hin confidence that if Steve moved around too much, the would could reopen. And Danny needed his partner back. As much as he hated to admit it, work was boring without McGarret.

Around 2 am, he awoke to the sound of his partner's voice calling, "Danny...Danny...Danno!"

"I'm coming!" he hollered back, "hold your horses!" Stumbling through the dark house, he pushed open the bedroom door to look blearily at the figure on the bed, "What?"

"I need a drink," mumbled Steve, "Please and thank you."

Grumbling under his breath, Danny strode out of the room, missing the low chuckle behind him.

**AN: **I own nothing!


	3. Tie

Danny wouldn't, couldn't admit that there was more to the tie than Steve knew. Sure, he thought that cops should be properly dressed and looking professional but his thought went deeper. As the island culture slowly became assimilated into his daily life, he couldn't give up the last thing that tied him to New Jersey; this tie. Yes, it was impractical, yes, it sometimes got in the way but nothing could convince him to take it off. Not even the fact that it distinguished him as a mainlander. He could deal with the insults, the mocking, for the feeling of putting on a tie every morning. As he stood in front of the mirror, he could almost imagine that he was back home; that he wasn't about to got get blown up/shot by his attracts-danger-like-a-magnet partner. Yeah, life in Hawaii could be tough but Danny could handle it as long as he ad his tie. It held him together.

**AN:** I know it's short. Don't shoot me! Still do not own.


	4. Rant

I love my new partner; I love my new home; I love my job. NOT!

Rating: T

I swear to god, Steve is trying to kill me. You'd think he'd have the decency to tell my how much he disliked me by now. But, no, he just kept coming up with stupider and stupider plans that usually end with me getting shot. I would like to see my daughter grow up thank you very much! The way he doesn't even seem to notice is the worst. Like he's almost surprised that we're getting shot at. If this partnership doesn't kill me, it will be because I'm in jail for killing him.

Maybe if I was back home, I could deal with it. But not in this burning, pineapple-infested hell-hole. The beaches, the humidity, the god-damned pineapple on my pizza just tells me how much I want to go home. At least I can still stay with my comfortable, PROFESSIONAL shirt and tie. Just because no-one else wears them, doesn't mean I can't. Of course, that just emphasizes my difference but why the hell should I care? It's not like I'm emotionally invested in anything here. I'm not! If leaving this job meant getting away from Steve, I'd gladly do it in a heartbeat. But knowing him, he'd track me down somehow.

Besides, I can't leave Grace. Knowing this place, she'd end up one of the beach bunnies giggling on the sand all day if I left. There is no way she is going to end up like that. I will raise my daughter as best I can to be a NORMAL person. Not someone who'd go out with guys like Steve.

It's not like I really dislike the rest of my team. Chin Ho and Kono are fantastic people. In any situation, I'd love to have Chin as my partner, at my back as we go in. That man knows how to be a cop. Kono is learning fast and I'd take her any day as a partner over Steve. Sure, she's a little green, but that'll go away in time. Not like Steve, the gung-ho Navy SEAL who barely knows how to be a cop.

Well, I can tell you one thing, a few good things have come from my move here. I'm in the best shape of my life, I've made a few good friends and I think I'm actually getting a tan!

**AN:** I really don't hate Steve but I'm writing from Danny's POV so I figured I'd make him a little mad at Steve. I hope you guys like this 'cause I do. I do not own Hawaii 5-0.


	5. Waiting Room

_Tick, tock, tick._

The clock ticked quietly on the wall behind me as we waited for the diagnosis.

_Click, click, click._

The nurse's heels tapped out a rhythm as she made her way down the hall.

_Thump, thump, thump._

The doctor's footfalls sounded slightly louder than the nurse's.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

The Governor tapped her fingers against the armrest, signaling her impatience.

_Scuff, scuff, scuff. _

My cousin scuffing her foot along the floor, her worry showing through.

_Fump, fump, shuff._

The Boss pacing, shuffling his feel slightly on each turn.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak._

The receptionist's chair creaked as she shifted in it, never taking her eyes off the computer.

_Plick, plick, plick_.

The nurse's keyboard typing out commands.

_Clunk, swish, swish. _

Finally, the door opening and swishing back shut, the doctor walking though.

_Shwuip, scritch, thump._

Our family launching to their feet, clothes sliding across the hard plastic chairs.

The doctor smiled.

**AN: **I really hope you guys like this, even though it's a little different. It's from Chin Ho's perspective because there are not enough fics about him. As always, read and review! I don't own it.


	6. Chin Ho

_Characters: Chin Ho Kelly  
Spoilers: None  
Wanings: None_

He never realized how alone he'd been. For most of his life, he never really had friends. Sure, he had people he trusted and liked, and of course his family, but not friends. And then – poof - it had all been gone. All because of two words from a criminal – dirty cop. It was a lie! He knew it was and he couldn't believe that others didn't. When did he lose their trust? When did he ever give out the slightest hint that he might not be as good as he seemed? He couldn't remember and doubted that many of them knew either. But just like that, they'd turned their backs on him. All except Kono. She stood by him when the rest of the island turned away from him. She encouraged him but when she went into the police academy, he'd pushed her away. He couldn't subjugate her to the hatred he felt every day. As it was, she still received dirty looks and pointed questions. Just because she was family. But now, that's all in the past. Steve gave him more than a job; he gave him his entire life back. The family started to talk to him again, people on the street saw him again and he could have a normal conversation with other cops. It was more than he could have hoped for.

* * *

Chin Ho couldn't help but smile as he watched Steve navigate his way through mountains of paperwork. Steve and his father were so much alike. They had the same single-mindedness, no matter what task they were working on. Not like Danny.

Chin shifted his gaze to the detective. Danny doodled on a piece of paper while his own files sat untouched. The reckless driving definitely came from Steve's father. Chin could have sworn those first few weeks that his mentor was trying to kill him.

Although, Danny could be reckless when he wanted to. There was the time he stopped that jet with his Camaro. And the other time he drove though town with a suspect strapped to the hood of his car.

The police brutality…Chin chook his head; that might be all Steve. But it might account for those times when Steve's father sent him out of the room while doing interrogations. Danny would never admit to doing something like that. But he would, if he had to.

Chin smiled. People thought that Steve and Danny were complete opposites but if you scratched the surface, there were more alike than they seemed.

* * *

Chin really didn't mind being the forgotten one on the team. HE was completely fine letting the others get the glory. Steve just attracted attention – Chin didn't think it would be possible for him to stay back. Knowing his luck, that would be the day some lunatic would attack HQ. Danny was just loud. He was something of a perfectionist and it would literally kill him to stay out of the action. He always had to give his opinion and that had earned him more of a reputation than any of his actions so far. Kono was still in the 'prove herself' stage. Fresh out of cop school, she had to show off. Being surrounded by guys like Steve and Danny all day would drive anyone to try to prove themselves. What he did mind was how they all talked down to him all the time. He knew how to run a background check, knew what to look for when they called to say the suspect was gone. He was doing this while they were still in high school! But he kept this to himself - sure he would love to go on a chase once in a while – but the team didn't need another hot shot. As much as he hated to admit it, he was more useful where he was.

**AN: **I love the character Chin Ho so I've been doing a couple little drabble about him and decided to post them as one chapter instead of a few short ones. I hope you like them! Don't own it.


End file.
